


Говори, привидение

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Rainy_Elliot



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Такое ощущение, что Уэйн способен убедить людей в чём угодно.





	Говори, привидение

**Author's Note:**

> Уэйн Скотт — официальное "гражданское" имя Мачомена, упоминалось в изначальном варианте сценария

— Разумеется. Я отправлю вам необходимые документы, мисс Ричи. Вот только, знаете, буду с вами честен... это не поможет.  
— Что? — Роксанна отводит глаза от внушительной стопки бумаг. — Но ведь это его единственные серьёзные преступления. Весь материальный ущерб городу он уже возместил!  
— Не единственные, — тихо говорит начальник тюрьмы. — Даже если отозвать все обвинения в похищении, у него всё равно останется одно пожизненное.  
— Пожизненное? За что? Он ведь не... — она осекается.  
— Убийство первой степени, — его голос нарочито ровный, а взгляд — безжалостно доверителен. — Мы все знаем, это вышло случайно, но что сделано, то сделано. Сейчас жители просто слишком рады избавлению от Титана, они примут любого защитника. Однако, поверьте, потом радость спадёт... и кто-нибудь обязательно вспомнит, почему именно появился Титан.  
— Но... Он изменился.  
Начальник тюрьмы горько усмехается.  
— Вы умный человек, мисс Ричи. Но, думаю, за этими стенами найдётся немало людей, считающих, что некоторые вещи изменить нельзя.

Кто-то создаёт тред на городском форуме на следующий день.  
«Мегамозг: Герой или убийца? Да, мы все знаем, что он счас большая шишка и всё такое, но может не будем забывать о законе? Мм УБИЛ Мачомена. Если бы не он не было бы и Титана, АУ НАРОД ОЧНИТЕСЬ».  
Сообщений немного, в основном ярко негативных. Подавляющее большинство за Мегамозга. По крайней мере, пока.  
Но легче ей от этого не становится.

На почту канала поступают письма. Всё больше и больше.  
Она удаляет их, узнавая уже по заголовку.

Она молчит и хмуро помешивает свой коктейль, почти не прислушиваясь к разговору Мегамозга и Мач... Мьюзикмена. Что-то про его грядущий альбом, который он каким-то волшебным, не иначе, образом умудрился протолкнуть местному лейблу, при этом не раскрыв себя при личной встрече. Хотя единственной его маскировкой были пальто, шляпа и недельная щетина.  
Такое ощущение, что он способен убедить людей в чём угодно.  
«Клац» — смыкаются челюсти умнобота на руке потянувшегося погладить его Мьюзикмена.  
— Он просто боится привидений, — смеётся Мегамозг. — Отпусти Уэйна, будь хорошим роботом.  
Что-то щёлкает в её мыслях, и она в восторге прижимает пальцы к губам.

— Во-первых, мы хотели бы поблагодарить всех явившихся на эту открытую пресс-конференцию. Мы знаем, как...  
— Мы тоже знаем кое-что! — небольшая группа, человек пять-шесть, стоит отдельно, и в руках у одного — плакат с зачёркнутым портретом Мегамозга. — Что защитником города сделали убийцу!  
Роксанна сжимает зубы. Ей хочется спросить, где они со своим правдоискательством были раньше, например, когда Мегамозг управлял городом, но она сдерживается. Бросает быстрый взгляд на Мегамозга.  
— Что ж, это довольно серьёзное заявление, мистер...  
— Кончайте уже ломать комедию! Может, вы и смогли отвлечь всех, но с нами фокус не пройдёт! — явный лидер правдолюбов поднимает плакат как можно выше. — Мегамозг убил Мачомена! Вы что все, разом головой ударились? Не было бы никакого Титана, если бы он его сам не сделал! Вы возносите его, хотя всю жизнь знали как злодея! А злодеи не меняются!  
По толпе пробегает смутный ропот.  
— Ладно, — шепчет Роксанна, нажимая кнопку на комме. — Пора.

Мачомен со скорбно-торжественным видом оглядывает толпу — где кто-то плачет, кто-то истерично смеётся, но большинство замирает в благоговении, и, возможно, ужасе.  
— Да, друзья мои! — провозглашает он, привычно сияя своей супергеройской улыбкой в тридцать четыре зуба. И не только улыбкой, в этот раз белоснежное — но не слишком яркое — сияние исходит также от кожи и волос. — Это действительно я!  
Мегамозг не пожалел краски.  
— На моей родной планете был такой порядок — каждый мог один — один! — раз вернуться из мёртвых, чтобы сообщить что-то очень важное. И вот что хочу сказать я, — он поворачивается к Мегамозгу, который, послушно следуя сценарию, изображает по мере сил шок и трепет. — Я не держу зла на нового героя Метро-сити. И вам не следует.  
— Да это всё спектакль! — звенит посреди почтительной тишины голос всё того же неутомимого лидера. — Голограммы! Или ещё что!  
Но сразу с десяток других голосов дружно шипит на него.  
Мачомен, не обращая внимания на зрителей, кладёт руку на плечо Мегамозга, придвигает его к себе, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Я всегда... ну, почти всегда знал, что эти нелепые и неудачные злодейства, — Роксанна прячет улыбку: видно, что Мегамозгу стоит огромных усилий не закатить глаза, — всего лишь временный период, поиски себя, и что однажды он всё-таки увидит своё истинное призвание.  
Торжество в голосе Мачомена обезоруживает своей искренностью.  
— Этот маленький человечек прошёл большой путь, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы гордились им и верили в него. Как горжусь и верю я, — Мачомен, не отпуская его плечо, вновь поворачивается к толпе. — Сможете сделать это ради меня?  
Секунду сохраняется тишина.  
А затем толпа взрывается радостными криками.  
— Да он мне уже как родной отец! — умилённо всхлипывает охранник рядом с Роксанной. Краем глаза она замечает, что подначиватели успели куда-то пропасть, а разломанный напополам плакат валяется на земле.  
Ещё раз хлопнув Мегамозга по плечу и крикнув «Спасибо, Метро-сити!», Мачомен отдаёт честь и так же неспешно, как приземлялся на платформу, взмывает в воздух.  
За ликующим шумом никто не замечает смех Роксанны, наблюдающей за тем, как Мегамозг пытается незаметно стереть с плеча краску.

— Это не «всего лишь период»! Это моя жизнь! Моя суть!  
— Твоя суть — чёрные кожаные шмотки и попытки выставить себя суровым мрачным злодеем? Без обид, дружище, но это было больше похоже на затянувшийся подростковый бунт.  
— Что?! Да ты себя-то в зеркало видел, пародия на Элвиса?..  
Роксанна листает городской форум, с улыбкой прислушиваясь к их перепалке.  
— Ну как там рейтинг Шефа? — заглядывает ей через плечо Прислужник.  
— Взлетел выше некуда. Всё-таки Уэйн действительно умеет убеждать людей, — она хихикает. — Даже после смерти.  
— Восхитительно. Шеф ведь уже говорил вам, что вы самый умный человек из всех, кого мы знаем?  
— Раз двадцать, но я с удовольствием послушаю ещё раз.  
За их спинами раздаётся безошибочно идентифицируемый звук разбивания гитары о голову «призрака».  
Что ж, возможно, некоторые вещи действительно не меняются.  
Но оно, пожалуй, и к лучшему.


End file.
